Life Change
by Heart Portry
Summary: A different upbringing for Harry and what changes, if any, it will make to 'the boy who lived' positive or negative. How about his 'family' what will happen with them. Hopefully the start to a series.
1. Chapter 1

Anything you recognise is not mine – no money being made from it etc……..All OC's are just my friends playing in the HP universe……….

Therapy – an introduction.

The boy tossed and turned, barely audible sounds leaving him as he clearly continued yet another nightmare. She sat, as always, trying to soothe him, shushing in his ear, her hand running smooth circles across his back. It had been nearly 30 minutes already, he should be breaking through this now, she had thought to her self as she noticed him begin to calm somewhat. His breathing slowed, his coiled body straightened then curled into the foetal position and as she stoked his head, pulling the covers back up she heard him sigh slightly. Whispering "sweet dreams now" in his ear and kissing the side of his face she left the room, pausing on instinct to look back at the young dark haired boy, Petunia made a decision, enough is enough I must do something.

After dropping both boys at school the following morning instead of her usual coffee with some of the other mothers she cried off, "Urgent chores to run catch you next week". She had already made a few discreet enquiries, thanks to a neighbour and headed in the direction she had been advised of. On arrival she parked and nervously made her way to the waiting room, wondering more now if she should have gone elsewhere. A young pretty smiling face greeted her almost making her regret her decision, she smiled back, gave her name and took the seat and coffee offered. About 10 minutes later she was taken to a comfortable room, politely offered a seat, which she took and advised that it would be just a minute. With a false bravado she sat on the settee, marvelling at its ability to wrap around you and slowly she calmed. This was what she had to do – the right thing and finally, maybe she could make things right.

As he came into the room she unconsciously held her breath, he shook her hand, told her to relax and she instantly felt clearer, calmer. He seemed a nice man; he was greying and appeared to be in his mid to late 40's. He had kind and warm eyes, a pale blue not unlike Paul Newman, he could do with a bit of meat on him she observed as he sat in the chair opposite and blushed at the thoughts she was having. Unable to help herself she stared slightly at the man, he was nice looking and carried himself well. He seemed like a newsreader – compassionate. Suddenly sensing that the clock was ticking she sat up slightly, looking to him and he nodded, still smiling. She had already checked that the conversation would be totally confidential and that she would have a 'doctor/patient' privilege. This was reiterated to her now and she was encouraged to start at the beginning, so she did.

With a stuttering start she truly did go back to the start, her childhood; Petunia had grown up with loving parents and a younger sister that she adored. Knowing through her research and thanks to a friendly neighbour that she could trust this man, everything did come out. Lily had been everything that Petunia wasn't, beautiful, smart and adored by anyone who met her. Petunia whilst not the complete opposite, just felt that way with a sister like Lily who really was special. She admitted that there were times she was jealous, but also that on the whole she really did love her sister deeply. It was only after her own disastrous relationship, meeting a man that she thought she loved and marrying him that things changed. Lily had hated the man that she planned to marry, telling 'Tunie' that he was mean, rude and only wanted her to be a slave. She wouldn't be allowed an opinion and her friends would leave her. Still she hadn't listened and whilst they were at odds with this, the 'war' had started. Lily's world was in turmoil, an evil man was trying to take over, not unlike what Petunia had learnt in school about WW2.

The man listened intently, knowing full well prior to the meeting who this woman was and making a promise that he would help without prejudice and keep the sessions secure – no matter what. Before either of them had realised how long she had been talking, her and Lily were almost totally estranged, their mother had died, Petunia still slightly bitter that Lily and her world hadn't been able to save her from the Cancer. Their father had left the country, claiming to be unable to cope with the loss of his love and the way his daughters were with each other. Without any other family to support them the girls got worse, Petunia's new husband Vernon easily manipulated things encouraging the split and before long hatred with one another was the only feelings either girl had for her sibling.

Sheepishly Petunia looked up; she had never admitted any of this to anyone, even herself. The guilt she felt about allowing others to get in the way, the reality that Lily's friends had tried to get the girls together – her husband contacting 'Tunie' when their child had been born the time that they had almost been able to make amends. Unfortunately Vernon came home early from work and the present she had bought and wrapped gave the game away. She never got to see her sister or brother-in-law to congratulate them and within 18 months they were dead and her nephew was homed with her. Vernon who hated the 'magic' he didn't have as well as anything that was different warned her. "The child is nothing. It's a freak and we will treat it like one." Her nephew had been put in a cupboard under the stairs and at first she had sneaked cuddles, fed him extra food and 'mothered' him. She wasn't good at being stealth like and within 3 weeks she had been caught out, punished and warned. Once Vernon warned you – well, that was it. The poor child had constantly wanted and never received.

Petunia had been talking for nearly 3 hours when the tears started to slow, the guilt that she had harboured for so long was finally starting to seep through and as much as she welcomed it, feeling it would help her heal and change it was guilt and it hurt. Especially when you know how in the wrong you really were. She spoke quietly, trying to explain further how easy it was for Vernon to twist and turn her beliefs. She admitted that her parents were 'squibs' and that she had also been born with the knowledge and ability but no power. Lily, obviously, hadn't and had gone on to be an extremely intelligent witch. The very slight jealously that Petunia had growing up, Vernon had tuned into and without knowing her true magical family history, been able to develop. Petunia had been scared when her son was born, the truth would out. Thankfully for her, Vernon had never believed that 'his boy' would be anything but normal. "If only he knew the possibilty…." Petunia had added with a small smile.

The conversation moved on, sandwiches were eaten, more tea and coffee supplied. The real reason she had seeked out the help, the boys. Her nephew had grown up being hated, barely fed, dressed in hand-me-down clothes that were always way to big for him, living in a cupboard, treated as a slave – cooking, cleaning and gardening, beaten on continuously, mentally, verbally and physically. Her face was bright red, the embarrassment clearly evident. Her concern now was how the boy was coping with the change in the family circumstances. With her husband passed, due in parts, his obesity, laziness and a violent outburst on the young boy everything had changed. Her own son wasn't coping, not with her new rules, less food and definitely not being allowed to beat on his cousin. He had his problems at school - he was a bully like his father and she didn't want that to continue. Her nephew mean while was feeling guilt for a death that wasn't his fault, wouldn't speak, barely ate, continuously tried to 'do his chores' and more often than not she would find him having severe nightmares in the cot under the stairs despite him being moved to a bedroom upstairs.

She was worried for them both, hence the visit. She knew she could do with some help as well and would continue her sessions, but could this nice, kind, warm man help 'my boys??' He had slowly nodded, "You have come for help and I will help you, all of you. I will want to see the boys alone once a week and together once a week. You should continue to come along as well. Hopefully soon we can have a family session with you all – that's what I will aim towards as I think it will be good for you all." She had nodded, pleased with his positivity. "Please do not hate me, I know what I have done, the way I….my behaviour, well, I never really…." "I know you are telling me the truth as you can not lie in this room. I can understand and I believe that you want to rectify this. I will help you, all three of you. Now let's see how soon we can start with the boys."

Petunia had left after booking further appointments; both boys would be seen individually on Saturday morning. As soon as she had left her therapist, he had put a wooden stick to his head, pulled out a silvery white strand and placed it in an unbreakable bottle. Opening his 'muggle' safe he placed the bottle gently in the rack with some others, putting the notebook on top of another pile and shut the door. It locked automatically with both 'muggle' and wizarding magic; he put the picture back in front of it and called his receptionist. "I think I will take a long nap today, there's nothing until five is there?" She confirmed this and told him she would wake him ten minutes before his next client. Thanking her as he stepped into the fireplace he turned, locking his door with his wand and called his destination still thinking of the sad, lonely woman that was the current guardian of 'The Boy Who Lived'.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything you recognise is not mine – no money being made from it etc……..All OC's are just my friends playing in the HP universe……….

Therapy – home truths

Petunia sat in her car for some time before feeling she could actually drive home. She had arranged for both boys to be collected from school and knew that Dudley was staying for tea with his 'mates'. Not that they were friends, more like followers as she had told Mr, Daemon, she heard his voice in her head and blushed slightly. Getting home she quickly called to ensure her son was behaving himself and asked if she should collect him. Thanking Lorraine who told her she would bring him home around seven she headed off to check on her nephew. Walking round to Mrs Figgs she knocked and waited, taking the offer of a cup of tea she followed the old woman into the shoddy house. Harry was sitting in front of the television watching a cartoon, eating pasta. She had smiled and said hello only to see the boy jump up, dropping his bowl and rushing to put the TV off. Worried framed her face as she tried to help him clear the mess he'd made. Looking into his sad eyes the guilt she had spent the afternoon feeling and talking about re-surfaced.

Mrs Figg had rushed in, told Petunia to take a seat in the kitchen and bringing Harry another bowl sat him back down and put the tele back on for him. He had sat, unsure of what to do but she had comforted him, leaving him as he slowly started to pick at the food again, his eyes slyly looking at the cat and mouse on screen. Satisfied that he had calmed she went back to the kitchen sitting with her neighbour sipped at her tea as if nothing had happened. Waiting patiently to see if the younger woman would open up to her again she was surprised it didn't take long. "I have to thank-you for your advice. The urm, 'therapist' well, he was very helpful." Mrs Figg had just nodded, muttering "I'm glad…" Petunia had admitted that she was going to return with the boys and that she felt it would do them some good. Mrs Figg had kept quiet but nodded a fair bit, gently patting the woman's arm. "Anything I can do to help, I am happy to" she had told Petunia. After finishing her tea and having had enough of the cats that kept winding themselves around her legs Petunia told Harry they were leaving and with a warm smile to the strange woman they walked back home, Harry lagging behind her somewhat reluctantly.

They had around half-an-hour until Dudley got home; Harry was asked if he had any homework, to which he had nodded. She told him to go to his room and do that, asking him if he wanted a drink or anything else to eat. He had squeaked out "water please" to which she had nodded and told him she would bring it. Taking the cold squash she was sure he would prefer up to his room she was shocked that he wasn't there. She called out to him and heard his small voice downstairs. Sighing she called to him again, he stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at her as she beckoned to him. He climbed the stairs, head down, as she gently took his hand and led him into the small room she had moved him to. "Harry this is your room you are not to go to that horrible place under the stairs anymore. Okay?" he had looked at her, confusion in his eyes. So she had sat on the bed, patting the space next to her and he carefully sat on the very edge of the bed. She had talked to him, quietly, reaffirming that this was his room; he was to sleep here, play here and be happy here. He just nodded when she asked if he understood and she left him, worried that he still didn't quite understand.

Dudley had arrived home, she had thanked Lorraine and promised to return the favour soon to which Lorraine had laughed and thanked her. Dudley had complained of still being hungry to which his mother shocked him by allowing him some juice and a couple of biscuits. He had told her about his day and evening as she probed with questions getting out of him that he hadn't done his homework. Sighing she had sent him to his room to do it, telling him she would check on him shortly. Knocking on Harry's door lightly as Dudley complained about how he needed his 'spare room back' she found him reading on his bed. He had finished his work and she looked it over, shocked at the neatness and that he had got all his sums right. His written spelling list was sitting next to the book and she asked him if he knew them all. He had nodded and she sat next to him, watching him flinch slightly and tested him. He got them all right which stunned her – he had harder sums and spellings than Dudley and knew it all. She would have to speak to his teacher, she should have done it before now, but now was her new start and Petunia was determined that both boys would get one as well.

Harry had been taken aback by his aunt's strange act, the kindness she had been showing him. He wasn't sure when the backlash would come and he was sure it would be really bad when it did, but for now, the bed was so nice. To have a room, like Dudley, some where to put his library books and read. It wasn't cold in here and he had space to stand and move about, maybe if he was really good, really good, he could stay here. He was told to have a shower and get to bed and did just that, listening carefully as his aunt and cousin argued. Dudley hadn't done his homework but had been playing some computer game. He had asked his mum to help him, like she used to and she had refused. He headed to the shower quickly not wanting to be party to their row. When he came out he put on his old pjs and got under the covers, turning his light out.

He could still hear his cousin in the room next to him complaining about how everything had changed and how he hated everyone and mostly how it was all 'that stupid freaks fault'. He knew there would be repercussions from the nice evening he had had, but Harry tried to shut that out of his mind as he drifted off to sleep. It was a few hours' good sleep until the bad things started to happen in his head, he awoke screaming, his aunt putting on his light a strange look on her face. He had turned over so she couldn't see the tears and pretended to be asleep. He heard her call to him, gently but ignored her, she must had assumed he was back to sleep as she left, pulling the door to behind her.

The following morning hadn't been good, both the boys were in strange moods, Harry probably due to the bad sleep he'd had and Dudley, well who knew. She dropped them off at school and arranged to see both the boy's teachers that afternoon. Heading to the shops and then home to do her chores. As school finished, Dudley and his 'mates' went back to his old favourite game, taunting, chasing, teasing and trying to beat on Harry. The parents, including Petunia all thought it was funny and let the boys carry on. Harry didn't seem too bothered by it and as things got slightly worse for him his aunt was sitting with her son's teacher hearing the terrible truth about him.

"He is mean, a bully and not the brightest student. He is struggling to complete all of his lessons and I think that this makes him even more destructive in class. I understand that he has just lost his father and that he may be acting out, but if this doesn't change soon I will not allow him to stay in this room. I am sorry, I know it's been a difficult time for you but his attitude really has to change - it's for his own good. He will never get into 'Smeltings' where I understand you want him to go at this rate." She had been shocked, dabbed at her eyes with the tissue he had handed her and nodded promising to talk to him and be more involved with her sons schooling. Mr Wright had nodded to her and promised to get her a list of books that could help with his class work and she thanked him again dreading the next room, the next teacher and the report on her nephew.

"He is a very quiet young man, he is a loner and I am rather concerned by this. He doesn't really socialise with his classmates but schooling wise he is rather clever, his reading level and his maths skills are the best in the year. He has great potential I am sure that he can go onto a very good secondary school. He could possibly cope already with the lessons for next year and I will happily give you some more challenging work for him if you want. But I am concerned with his social skills, well the lack of them, he needs friends and to have fun." Petunia had nodded thanked the teacher, shocked at the younger woman's honesty and promised her that she would stay more in touch.

Heading out to the playground she found her son screaming at her nephew who was currently up a tree. There was thankfully no one else around and without questioning either of them she told them both to get in the car and started walking. She couldn't process all that she'd learnt. She would have to call Daemon as soon as possible; convinced that talking to him would solve the whole family's problems. Sitting the boys down at the table and giving them juice and sandwiches she called her therapist. Thankfully he came to the phone and she briefed him on what she had learnt at the school. He told her not to worry and that he would talk to the boys on Saturday, they would get them straight. Feeling somewhat slightly more relaxed after her quick call she faced the boys. She told them that they would have appointments on Saturday morning and that she wasn't pleased with their teacher's reports. Harry looked far guiltier than Dudley until she continued. Dudley couldn't believe that he was grounded or worse still that he had to make friends with 'the freak'.


	3. Chapter 3

Anything you recognise is not mine – no money being made from it etc……..All OC's are just my friends playing in the HP universe……….

Therapy – session one

That Saturday morning had come round quickly and before she knew it, Petunia had put both boys in the car and taken them for their first session. Dudley had been intrigued but complained all the way "I don't need to 'talk' to anyone. I'm not strange like you or a freak like him" was all he had said. His mother only hoped that it was usual for a nine year old boy to think his parent strange but it also made her sure that she was doing the right thing. The younger boy hadn't said a word.

They parked and after cajoling Dudley with blackmail - treats after, if he behaved, she walked them into the office. Once there they checked in, they took seats and waited. After about five minutes, the therapist came out of his room and introduced himself to the boys, shaking their hands. The larger had been quite off with him and the rather skinny and small younger one had barely taken his hand. He had given the boys both a muffin and told them that once they were ready the first of them could come in. Leaving them, Dudley had barely swallowed his first bite when he stood up and headed towards the nice mans door, his mother evidently shocked, tried to read the magazine she found on the table next to her as the other boy just sat, staring into space.

As he entered the room he finished his muffin in one go and sat in a really comfy chair opposite the man. The man introduced himself as Mr Daemon Barra telling the boy that he could call him Daemon. Nodding politely he proudly told the man that his name was Dudley Vernon Dursley. The two of them talked a bit about football, television and Super Mario Dudley's favourite pastime of the moment. That moved them nicely onto the other boy and if he was any good with the Nintendo game – Dudley had sniggered "The freak isn't allowed to play with my toys…."

"Oh really, so, lets start at the beginning. Why is he a freak Dudley?"

"Urm, well I don't know if I should say – you'll think I am making it up!"

"Dudley whatever we talk about in this room, I can't tell anyone about it"

"Not even my Mum?" "Not even your mum….."

And so it began – Dudley let it all flow, how he had heard all about the freak, that he could do real magic as if that really existed and that no one wanted him. He had been told all about the thing by his father and then he had killed him. By now the boy appeared to be getting quite upset, but Daemon pushed further, needing to get as much out of this as he could, quickly. "What do you mean he killed your dad?"

"They were arguing, as usual and dad hit him then, after he had touched him, dad fell down dead." Daemon was shocked, this could mean so much and with this information, well a slight panic started to settle into the man.

He calmly stood and got a candy cane from the pot on his desk giving it to the boy who in reality needed to lose quite a bit of weight. As the boy started to enjoy the strawberry flavour he calmed and practically forgot where he was and what was going on. Looking at the man he asked if they were done, the nice man had nodded and with a bit of regret Dudley got up and left the room. As he did the clock on the wall moved back and Daemon grabbed a quick quill getting some notes down before he forgot them.

Marvelling at his relaxation and calming techniques, he took a look to the time as the door closed, and thinking twice about it, flicked his wand at the large dial and satisfied that he had the time he needed he settled his thoughts. It was fantastic to be a wizard and manipulate time the way he could, so much easier to think about Dudley and his issues when they were fresh in his mind. The other plus that he had was the cakes, sweets and drinks he offered his clients. They weren't 'laced' but he did add a little something to them, just for the recipients sake, it helped them relax and allowed them to forget certain things afterwards. It made his job easier, especially when he only had basic legilimency skills that even 'muggles' may notice. He loved his life, living as a 'muggle' but with the added wizarding benefits and he especially loved his job. He had always wanted to help people, especially children and even if this case didn't involve one of his world's most famous 'sons' he would be give it his all.

At the moment his biggest worries seemed to be the relationships that the boys had with each other and each of them in turn with their mother / aunt. He'd been able to get quite a bit from Petunia on her first visit and he was sure that she would eventually talk more, he could be very persuasive. There was more depth to all he had learnt so far, Dudley had some serious issues and if he was going to be able to help him he'd have to dig much deeper there. He wasn't sure if he relished his time with the boy as he was concerned about the dark streak he could sense from him.

He was the kind of young lad that he was used to seeing, one that would soon try to harm animals, already a bully - even to his friends and could be more than rude to his mother. The boy was only nine, if his emotions weren't dealt with now he would get worse and develop into Daemon's usual nightmares. He would help him, he just had to get to the bottom of what had been said and read between the lines into what wasn't.

Looking from his notebook to his clock he realised that he had to move onwards. He was about to formally meet a sad, lonely, scared, under fed, lost little boy who was actually one of his hero's. He knew that this would be a challenge for him and even though he'd relish in getting to know the boy he had to separate his own feelings and keep the idol status at bay. The boy didn't have a clue from what he had gleamed and for now it had to stay that way.

Opening his door he was disappointed to see that the muffin he'd given out hadn't been touched and rather porky fingers and piggy eyes were currently eyeing it. He would have to hope that the room and he were able to relax the boy enough and if not there was always his last resort - hypnotism. Walking towards the scrawny raven headed child he quietly called to him and encouraged him to follow.

It took some time and even once he was in the room he wasn't sure about sitting in the comfy chair but relished it once he slumped back into it. The look of delight on his face, especially once he was offered a candy cane was quite a picture. Daemon had a surge of hatred towards the child's family as he understood some of the neglect already. Brushing it aside as he had been trained to do he started to be-friend the boy, who finally was now relaxing into the chair more so with each lick of the chocolate flavoured sweet.

The next session went over double the time he had spent with Dudley but it had taken nearly all of that time to get the boy to actually speak, never mind open up at all. All he got out was how he killed his uncle and that he hadn't meant to, didn't know how and wasn't sure if he was sorry…..Daemon wanted to extend the time but knew that the interruption would be detrimental to the young lad. He allowed him to continue and learnt that the 'boy' had been misbehaving, the Sunday dinner hadn't been ready for the families return from the go-karting track. He was sure that they had said they would be home at five, but he was told three when they stormed into the kitchen.

His uncle's face had been beet red before he started screaming and because he was scared he had tried to push past the overly large man, who lashed out, attempting to get to his cupboard and praying that he would be locked in and safe. As he had pushed past his uncles knee the man had fallen down, gasping and there was a lot of noise, then people arriving and the following day he had been told that the man was dead. It seemed bewildering to the boy that he had touched someone whilst feeling hatred and scared and that the man had died. He had a belief that it had happened before but he never admitted that and Daemon didn't sense it.

The fact that the boy was reminded, constantly by his cousin wasn't helping the healing process and at present Daemon was rather scared to get to the bottom of this – if the boy knew the truth it would most likely tip him over the edge, besides he wasn't just scared about the situation, he was scared about and because of the boy. He could sense the power of the child, it was emanating from him, probably because of the lack of being around magic and now so close to so much of it.

He wondered if any 'accidental' magic had happened to the boy and was shocked that without saying the words out loud, he got an answer. "Things happen….I don't do them, but….they, well…." He could only nod and gesture for the boy to continue and as he went to open his mouth there was a loud noise from outside the office. Realising the time and that the other boy's calming effect had probably warn off, he had to reluctantly end the session.

He opened the door slowly and looked at the boy who was causing quite a distraction, the look had the desired affect and Dudley immediately sat next to his mother and huffing slightly folding his arms put his head down. Closing the door he had almost jumped to see his guest behind him, he hadn't heard a thing. "I guess I should go. Thank-you very much for talking to me and especially for the chocolate sweet…."

"You are welcome and I hope to see you next week, maybe just for another sweet….!?" he had responded with a smile. There was a very small nod of head and grateful that he maybe made a tiny crack in the ice around the child he had patted his head. This was the wrong move - before he knew it the boy was cowering on top of his bookcase. "I am so, so sorry, I promise that I will never hurt you. I apologise for scaring you I, I didn't think, please come down….please." The boy silently and more impressive effortlessly was back down stuttering out an apology. "We will talk about this more next time, okay?"

"If I am allowed to come…." had been muttered as they left the room.

He watched from his window as they all left, the younger boy completely in the shadow of his cousin, flinching as he was poked and tripped all the way to the car, the supposed adult doing nothing, not even seeing it. Daemon had planned to be free for the afternoon sure that he would have mountains of notes to make, read through and study. He did have the work to do, but wasn't able. He had 'seen' glimpses when he had patted Harry's head and right now, he didn't know who or where to turn to. Patient/Client confidentially aside, he was going to need help with this one, he would have to think long and hard about that, because if people in his world knew how their 'beloved boy-who-lived' was living there would be trouble both from the light and worse still - the dark.

Gathering his thoughts from the sessions with both boys and Petunia he sat in his favourite chair thinking deeply. He wasn't able to concentrate as the feelings that he sensed from Harry, the raw power, how was he going to explain all that he knew. He was under no illusions that the boys should understand - both of them. He hadn't missed Petunia's quiet comment and wry smile when she spoke of the 'sqibness' in the family, or that her husband hadn't known.

It was something else that he would have to get into with the woman, his list, the questions were mounting. He would, as soon as possible, get another appointment with her and the 'time' to really get her to open up. Sitting back he came to a decision, he wouldn't let this out within the wizarding world, he couldn't risk it, not until they were all stable. Daemon knew that Harry would need support from his family no matter what they all currently thought of each other. Having now met 'the boy who lived' he knew that no matter what he had to help him. Currently what that was though, other than someone to talk to, he didn't see.


	4. Chapter 4

Anything you recognise is not mine – no money being made from it etc……..All OC's are just my friends playing in the HP universe……….

Therapy - Petunia

As she sat in the car, waiting until it was nearer her appointment time, Petunia marvelled at how far she had come. A little less than six weeks ago she was almost throwing up before leaving the house, getting here and sitting, waiting - wringing her hands, tempted to turn the car around. Now, she arrived slightly early and so as not to appear too eager would wait in the car with the radio playing. At a more acceptable time she locked the vehicle and headed into her 'sanctuary' smiling at Sierena who waved and indicated the refreshments usually whilst on the phone.

Helping herself to some juice and her usual muffin she sat at the nearest chair to the chatty woman and waited. They always talked now, before Petunia had barely acknowledged her, embarrassed that they were almost the same age yet Petunia seemed so much older mind Sierena hadn't had the stresses and strains that she'd had to deal with. Finally off the phone the woman came out, hugged Petunia lightly and sat next to her, strong coffee in hand. They chatted until Daemon was free, arranging a lunch date for the week-end while the boys were in session.

Happily Petunia headed into the bright comfortable room and sat in the soft green leather chair. She felt it almost hug her and smiled. Daemon who had been watching from the chair opposite raised his eyebrows - "Magic that chair isn't it!?"  
"Yes it's really.....magic" she had replied with a slight laugh.  
"Okay, so, are you still doing ok with all of the past that we've talked about?"  
"Yes. Surprisingly I am feeling, well not good, but good if that makes any sense to you!"  
"I understand, and yes it actually makes perfect sense. Ok so, we have talked about your childhood, a happy, stable and loving environment. The closeness that you had with your parents your sister and other family members." Petunia nodded a slight smile on her lips. He knew that she was picturing some of the happy times they had talked about.  
"Then we have gone over the worry and jealousy that you felt when Lily told you about the 'strange' things that happened, how you supported her and eventually helped her speak to your mother and father." Another nod from the woman across from him.  
"Okay, so the jealousy when Lily was accepted to and excelled at her 'special' school that grew somewhat. The happiness of having her back for the holidays, her excitement and the decreasing jealousy. Meeting her friends, enjoying their company" he had raised his eyebrows and smirked at her a little as her cheeks reddened her head bowing.

"Good, good" he had said, pleased and impressed with the effort she had made, the openness of their talks had worked wonders. She was doing so well in the short time they'd been meeting. He was slightly concerned at the speed they had been going, but she had wanted to get herself 'straight' quickly and he had wanted to help her achieve her goal.  
"Now all is good, there is a bit of jealousy with your sister and her life, but it's most definitely in the background now. You have passed your exams, doing very well and your parents are very pleased. Then your mother gets ill and you are very angry, upset and you blame your sister, her 'weirdness' for the illness. You are not pleased that 'her world' can not help cure your mother. The relationship with your family is now becoming estranged."

Looking very embarrassed, Petunia was only just able to nod. "Fine, your father is unable to cope with the loss and the problems between the two of his children so leaves. You alienate yourself from all of them; you are alone and along comes your knight in shining armour. Vernon. You obviously fall in love and marry quickly. Dudley comes along and your husband encourages you to send word out to your family. You do, but not for the same reasons he has told you to. Are you sure you are okay?" Daemon asked seeing the colour drain somewhat from Petunia's face.

"Yes, it's just....well; rushing through my life just makes it all sound so....well.....horrible. I sound so cruel and nasty and" Daemon cut her off, "It will sound bad like this, maybe we should go over some of these points again before we move on...."  
"NO!" she had almost screamed at him, "Honestly, let's just get to today and I am sure I will be fine. I really need to help, make sure all of this wasn't in vain." He took her hand and gently squeezed it; "You are a brave woman and none of your past is ever in vain - we all learn from our past, it makes us the people we are today." Petunia nodded, she agreed with him and had come to terms with the numerous mistakes she had made, it was just hearing him rush it all out in a bullet point fashion, sounding so.... "Maybe we should take a break, have a nice bit of cake and a cuppa" she nodded along with him and Sierena was buzzed.

Taking some 'time out' Petunia sat with Sierena and they talked, trivial stuff, chatting about where they would go for the lunch date that they had previously decided upon. Petunia had never really eaten 'foreign' food as Vernon hadn't like it, so she was thrilled to be trying Chinese, Indian, Mexican and anything else that Sierena suggested. Daemon had said he would make a couple of calls, actually re-reading his notes on Petunia and on hearing the light laughter from outside called 'break over', knowing Petunia had calmed. Bringing her tea with her Petunia sat looking more content that when she had left and the talking started again. "So we were talking about sending the family notification about the birth of your son and your marriage to Vernon." She had nodded and waited for the sinking feeling to start again, wondering why she was surprised when it didn't. Daemon had just nodded at her allowing a quick smile to grace his lips, "Can you tell me why?" "Why what?" she had questioned back. "Why you sent the announcements out, why Vernon wanted you to and your true reasoning behind the gesture."

Taking a long deep breath and frowning she slowly sunk further into the chair and in a quiet, monotone voice told Daemon all that she had before. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she finished and he sat watching and waiting. He had paused for sometime purposely so that she could react, he was pleased to see that her bounce back was quicker than it had been previously, Petunia did not remember the session they were having today was a repeat of the one they'd had less than a week ago. She had told how Vernon thought the family would be jealous of the big wedding she'd had, how they would be pleased and again jealous of the birth of a 'proper' blood line.

Curling her legs onto the chair she sat and waited, her story finished, for now at least. Daemon sat and wondered, would she go for it, today, maybe it was the actual start that she needed. "Petunia, I would like to ask you something," she had nodded so he continued, "I'd like to invite your father to a session....." She had swallowed, slowly and deeply. He had sat and waited patiently, not wanting to push her or his thoughts knowing that it wouldn't do any good if she didn't truly want it.

Petunia had sat in her car for about ten minutes trying to summon up the courage to tell both of the boy some truths. Still unwilling to believe that she had told Daemon that if they were 'cool' then she would consent to inviting her 'closest' living relative to a session. They had dropped the subject a few minutes later, once she had calmed again somewhat and discussed getting the boys in to a time that they could talk together. Daemon was sure that they both trusted him enough to allow the comfort that he needed for the talking to actually get some results. He had also told Petunia that they wouldn't necessarily be positive for the first time, but that he was sure in time he could achieve "At the very least an understanding between them". Something that they both knew would make her life an awful lot easier at the very worst way.

Sitting outside her home she wondered how the boys would be this afternoon, she knew that they had probably left the place in a tip, but as long as they and the house were in one piece…..Slightly hesitant and feeling somewhat drained with all discussed today she finally got out of the car and headed inside the house, shocked to say the least, to find someone patiently waiting for her arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

Therapy - starting to turn

Petunia had gone into the house; the worry of the letter that was to be sent had dissipated slightly with the shopping she had stopped off and done on her way home. She'd bought the boys pizza, a treat she rarely gave them these days. Her worry about Dudley's weight and ever increasing appetite had got the better of her over the last couple of months. She had cajoled both of the boys onto a new diet, Harry was actually eating three good meals a day and the difference in him had been as effective as that in Dudley. Both boys were getting more active, Harry using Dudley's old bike and the other boy had been riding the one his aunt had brought him when Vernon died.

She had let herself in, relaxing more to hear laughter and took the box of chocolates from the shopping bag as a small token for Mrs Figg. She really had been a god-send since…. "I know, but I am told it's true…." more laughter. A voice, she didn't recognise, was coming from her kitchen. Hurriedly she headed in that direction and pushed the door open to see Mrs Figg, both boys and the back of a head. Looking to what they were doing she had been shocked to see the Dud's sniggering at pictures, Harry had a sad look but smiled at whatever Dud's finger was pointing at. She coughed, startling the woman whose back was to her and Mrs Figg who had jumped up and taken the shopping from Petunia and without question or comment started to put it away.

Petunia looked from her to the boys who quietly got up from the table, Dudley offering to show Harry his new reading book and Harry had actually followed him, his head slightly down as he passed his aunt. The woman stood and turned to Petunia, her hand out. "I am sorry to just turn up like this and to talk to the boys, show them the pictures, tell them stories….Sorry I am rambling on aren't I….." Petunia smiled at the sheepish look on the woman in front of her. Her eyes drifted to the pictures on the table and widened. Picking one up she touched the smiling faces that looked up to her, feeling her eyes slightly water she put it back down.

"I don't believe we know each other which is quite strange when you have a photo of me and Lily as children…." The woman, still looking rather embarrassed picked the picture back up "This is one of my favourites, so natural. I recall that it was a picnic at the start of the summer holidays." Petunia nodded, a picture forming in her mind as thoughts from that day flooded back. "We, it was a family tradition. The first day of the holidays we always went out, the four of us, had a picnic, played about, and usually swam…..This was the last time we….."

Mrs Figg had finished putting the shopping away and watched her neighbour, fast being a friend carefully. She had been concerned when she realised that Petunia didn't know the woman, so she had decided to stay she had listened carefully to Petunia and the story she had started, wondering what else was missing from it. That day seemed to be quite a prominent one if old Bella was right. Quickly she filled the kettle and took the teapot from the table, rinsing it and putting fresh teabags in allowing Petunia to compose herself. She had sat down in the chair Dudley had been in, next to the lady and looked at her. "Please allow me to introduce myself, I am sorry for the way this is, well, anyway I am sure you will have lots of questions and I will answer them….here I go rambling on again…." She had laughed lightly with the woman as had Petunia. It had taken her nearly five minutes to get the woman to come in with all the talk, stop and talk that happened when she had knocked.

Petunia nodded and thanked Mrs Figg who had opened the box of chocolates and put them on the table. "Oh, they were for you – thanks for your help watching the boys and an apology for being later today than I had planned…." Bella had thanked Petunia and offered them around "They are my weakness – chocolates!" she had said as she thanked Petunia again and left to offer the boys "just the one I don't want to spoil them before dinner now…." Petunia nodded absently and poured herself a cup of tea, offering her guest who had thanked her and added sugar to her own cup. "I am sorry if I don't remember you but…."

"Oh, you wouldn't my dear." The lady had smiled back at her. "We haven't met before Petunia." Petunia looked up at the lady and realised she wasn't as young as she had looked at a first glance, maybe late fifties rather than in her forties as Petunia had first suspected. The lady was fiddling with her wedding ring and as the women looked to each other she felt a warm hand on her arm "I probably shouldn't have just turned up like this, but, well I felt I had to once I read the letter."

The boys had been reluctantly sent to bed, "you can both read for twenty minutes" had been the consolation for the slightly early time. They did have school she had thought to herself, wondering what she would do in a couple of weeks when the holidays arrived. Heading back to the kitchen she was ready to tidy up only to find her neighbour and guest were already washing and drying and that the table was clear. Dinner had been quite a success, pizza ordered in to feed them all, the boys had been allowed ice-cream as well as a second chocolate each and they had all sat around talking; the pictures were back out and Petunia had added to all that they had been told before. Harry had seemed much happier going to bed, caressing the picture of his mother at ten years old he had been given.

Petunia headed to the kettle and thought twice about more tea – they had had quite a few before dinner. Heading to the utility room she took a chilled bottle of wine from the spare fridge and getting glasses from the cupboard asked the ladies if they wanted to join her in the living room. Both looked at Petunia and the bottle of wine before nodding and Bella took the glasses and the remaining chocolates following the others. Sitting down, Mary had thanked Petunia for the glass and commented that she could only have the one as she had to drive home. They talked about inconsequential things, how the weather had been, the house, the soaps, and the bottle of wine for about an hour before Mary said she should be off.

Petunia had been slightly disappointed, she had hoped to learn more and get to know the woman better. "If it's okay with you I would love to come back before…." "Yes I would like that, maybe you could leave the pictures and I can get some copies done?" Mary happily accepted the invite for Sunday lunch, promising to hunt out more pictures and stories. The woman embraced slightly at the door and Mary left a smile on her face as Petunia closed the door also pleased with the way it had turned out.

Arabella had waited quietly in the comfy chair she had taken allowing the women to sit together on the settee, she had observed well; the awkwardness that had followed the explanation, the discomfort with talk from the past and the present and then the ease that had begun to settle between the two women. She had slowly sipped at her wine with the intention of hanging back, she had wanted to give Petunia the chance to talk, if she had wanted and had been pleasantly surprised when she had been offered a 'top-up' and comments of 'there's no rush to get off is there' had followed.

The two had talked a great deal, about an ever great deal more. Petunia had opened up somewhat and Bella was sure that it was the therapy that had put her at ease. She had been horrified when she had heard how Harry had been treated and that Petunia had allowed it – she had sensed the guilt and disgust practically pour from the woman and had moved closer. Without hesitation she had pulled the woman close and the tears had come quickly. Offering soothing words; "You are sorry, making up for it, he'll be fine, you will all be fine" she had found herself saying over and over as Petunia's tears subsided and sniffles stopped.

They had talked some more – the shock that Mary, her new 'step-mother' had arrived within minutes of receiving the letter. How she had grabbed the box of photos, her car keys and rushed to Surrey. Petunia had wondered out loud about the speed of the letter to which Bella had been informative. "It was probably sent by owl and would have found the addressee very quickly" Petunia had nodded, gently slapping her forehead "Of course, Lily was always getting owls in the holidays…..I stopped for a tea after leaving Daemon and then went to the supermarket. Thinking about the letter being sent, talking to the boys about it and how I was feeling, I really dawdled didn't I!" Bella had smiled "Look how it's turning out though….the boys seem fine, although you should probably talk to them in more detail tomorrow and Mary is lovely!"

"Yes she does seem nice…..and you are right, as usual I will talk to the boys after school tomorrow" both women smiled. "Why don't you let them have the day off – it's a Friday, take them somewhere, do something and tell them, all that you can….well for now" Petunia had nodded musing the thought over in her head - maybe we could take a picnic, the weathers been good. Fighting a yawn she looked to her companion and saw her yawn as well… "Wine always makes me feel tired; I like it, but…." They had both laughed and got up and leaving the washing up for the morning Petunia had let Bella out and headed to bed.

The following morning the boys were surprised to see their aunt dressed in shorts and t-shirt when she awoke them, she looked refreshed and 'younger'. They were told to come for breakfast before washing which they did, more shocked to learn they were getting the day off to go out. She had called the school, a slight lie that the boys had appointments she'd forgotten about, called Daemon's office and spoke to Sierena who confirmed she had appointments for both boys the following day and that she would pass on the news about them knowing some family history.

Petunia had thanked the women and arranged a 'shopping date' finally giving in to the request from Sierena and smiling headed back to the kitchen. She told the boys they would need swimwear and that it was due to be a nice day indicating shorts and t-shirts for them as well. Dudley had 'whooped' and rushed to dress but Harry had looked slightly concerned at this before she realised he had never been swimming.

Guilt hit her as she remembered Vernon saying they didn't have to waste money on him with swimming lessons with the school or otherwise. He didn't have anything to wear either, gently she told him she would buy him some trunks and help Dudley teach him to swim. Dudley who was back, dressed already had nodded "It's easy Harry…." was all he heard as he was gently pushed towards the stairs. He washed and dressed in the shorts he had been bought when the weather had changed and grabbed a t-shirt heading back downstairs to hear his aunt and cousin happily planning the day.

He stood and watched from the doorway unsure of how he should feel. Things had certainly been different in the last few months, first his aunt and now his cousin were being nice, more than nice. He had new clothes, he got proper meals - three times a day and his own room. On top of all that he was being taken out; swimming, after getting new trunks and they had both promised to teach him to swim. As young as he was even he figured that maybe, just maybe his life was starting to turn around, for the better. Smiling he entered the room and for the first time in his life he initiated a conversation with Dudley as his aunt watched on from the corner of her eye happily.


End file.
